


Pedicure

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Pedicure (NSFW)
Genre: Because Quentin, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Kink, Foot Massage, Mr Brown has a foot fetish, NSFW, Smut, Sucking toe, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Mr. Brown surprises you with a kink/fetish. NSFW18 and over readers please.
Relationships: Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/Reader, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You
Kudos: 92





	Pedicure

The taxi cab pulled up outside of your shared home and the back passenger door opened up. You handed the driver the money and reached for your shopping bags.

“Thanks, just keep the change, sir.” you chirped as you left the taxi.

Hopping inside after unlocking the door, you call out. “Babe, I'm home!”

“Hey, babe.” was the answer you got from the living room.

Leaving your shopping bags at the bottom of the stairs, you shipped into the living room...to find it a mess.

Video cassettes or DVDs more scattered all across the floor, including some vinyl records. Brown sat on the floor in the middle, muttering under his breath.

“Umm...what happened when I left?”

“Hmmm?” Brown said, perking up. “Oh. Sorry, I was trying to decide which movie to watch for when you got back. But I guess that's out the window, now.”

“Oh, sweetie. Well, seen as I'm back now, maybe you can take a break. And we'll decide later. I think I just about about walked my feet off.”

Brown chuckled as he crawled his way over to you and settled on the couch beside you.

“And speaking of feet,” you smiled. “I got a pedicure, today. Look.”

You raised your feet a little off the carpet and into the air, waving them about a little, showing off the chocolate brown nail vanish the holographic glitter over them. You looked over at him, wanting to see his reaction...and that's what you got.

Brown was staring at your feet in awe. But there was something in his eyes that was familiar.

“Brown? You okay?”

“...Y-yeah. They look gorgeous.”

You giggled. “Thank you, sweetie. Was going for a little homage to you. I would have gotten lilac as well, but I didn't think it would go so well.”

Brown gave a half smile, his eyes still fixated on your feet.

“Do you, um, want me to massage your feet?”

“Really?”

“Please. I-I mean you've said it yourself, you've been walking round and they ache, so...I could help out.”

A smile rose on your lips. “Okay.” and you planted your feet on his lap.

Gingerly, he reached out and began to massage your feet. A small, satisfying moan left your lips as his fingers worked their magic on you. Your head fell back on the back of the sofa and you hummed, softly, your eyes fluttering closed. His fingers rubbing in circles along your skin.

“That feels so good, baby.” you cooed.

Then you suddenly broke out of your reverie when you felt something press softly on the arch of your foot. You looked round and saw Brown leaning over your feet, one of them hovering near his mouth.

Had Brown just kissed your foot?

“Honey?” you asked, softly.

He glanced over at you, almost warily. “Yeah, chick?”

“Did you...kiss my foot?”

And that's when you felt it. A bulge in his pants, nestling against your legs.

Oh, my...

“S...sorry, (Y/N). I...it just I couldn't help myself.”

He looked absolutely ashamed of himself, like a puppy that had just been scolded. You leaned forward and circled your arms around his shoulders.

“Hey. Don't be ashamed, honey. I don't mind what your fetishes are.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Granted, you caught me off guard with it. But I'll never think anything less of you.”

Brown's slightly pained expression eased into a happy one. He leaned towards you and kissed you on the mouth. You sunk yourself into the kiss. It wasn't his usual kiss of being aloof but one of admiration and love. You loved Brown and were not ashamed to admit it.

Granted, Joe would kill you both if he knew that you'd been 'fraternising' but frankly you couldn't care less. You shifted, not just in the kiss but your positions as well so that you were in his lap and him reclining on the couch, your lips still connecting.

You drew back from the kiss, Brown whimpering from the loss of contact.

“I think we should be a bit more...adventurous. Whatcha think?”

“I...I...yeah?”

You giggled at his flustered state. God, he was so cute!

Kissing his forehead, you raised yourself from his lap and stood before him. You gazed down at him, with a questioning look in his eyes, asking him if it was okay to carry on.

And then there came that goofy smile.

Biting your lip and hoping you were doing this right, you were doing this night, you sat on the floor and raised your foot on the couch, between his legs. He spread them as wide as he could and allowed you to slip your bare foot up to his crotch. Your toes made circles along the clothes bulge and you pressed the pads of your foot against his cock, applying a little pressure. Brown moaned his head falling back against the couch. You moved your foot again, but in a vertical fashion.

Brown's mouth fell slack as he gargled out a moan. You smiled to yourself and added a little more speed to your ministrations.

“Fuuuuuck.” Brown groaned, his hips grinding up to meet your feet.

“All in good time, sweet cheeks.”

You raised your other foot and alternated your movements, making Brown a whimpering mess. His legs fell open a little wider, his hands gripping onto the fabric.

“Feel good, Jerome?” you purred.

Brown growled in response. His hands flew to his crotch. Smacking your foot away, he hurriedly rid himself of his belt, unfastened his jeans and pulled out his hard cock. You groaned at the sight of it, wanting nothing more them to take him into your mouth, but it was all about what he wanted. Not you.

You reached back up with your feet, but he stopped you. Sitting up, he took hold of your feet and began to kiss them. You watched in fascination as with each kiss and his tongue flicked along your skin. He trailed his kisses to the under arch of your foot, his lips a feather's touch on your skin. You felt almost breathless as he kissed and caressed your feet.

He lowered your right foot to his throbbing and and weeping cock and guided it so that it was rubbing against his member. You did as he requested and moved your foot against him.

Brown moaned against your foot. He raised his head a little and took your big toe his mouth.

“Holy shit.” you breathed.

He moved his lips against your toe, almost like he was sucking cock. His darkened eyes locked onto yours and his tongue coiled and uncoiled around your toe. He pulled away with a loud 'pop', showing his swollen lips.

You pulled your foot away from him and moved it to join your other. You moved them so that they were cupping Brown's cock and displaying your panties under your skirt to him.

Slowly, agonisingly for Brown, you begin to stroke his cock with your feet, Brown's groans and cursing sent shocks straight to your pussy. But that wasn't the only reason as to why. His foot slipped between your own legs to the wet patch of your panties and his toes toyed with your sensitive clit.

“You're natural at this.” Brown gasped.

“You're not so bad yourself.” you croaked. Letting out a strangled groan, you gripped onto Brown's legs as his pace increased but sputtered a little as your feet stroked him as best you could.

“Fuck! Ah, fuck, (Y/N), I'm gonna cum!”

“Me too!”

Brown was the first to cum followed by you, your nails digging in to his pant leg and not relaxing your grip until you both came down from cloud nine.

Sluggishly, Brown slunk down from the couch and curled up beside you, purring!

“So, that's a new one.” you panted, curling into his embrace.

“Sorry, I...I kinda ambushed that on you, didn't I?”

“Don't be silly. I enjoyed it. So, got any more kinks I should know about?” 


End file.
